


you're still handsome even though you're boring

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: the dream team [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Multi, im just so soft for '00 line, sliiiiightly more serious but still very not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Jeno gets insecure so the others try to make him feel better





	you're still handsome even though you're boring

**Author's Note:**

> I took the apush test and im mentally dead i can tell u all about president johnson but i cant tell u my own name i hope u guys like this lol
> 
> also id die for '00 line like no joke i love them so much smh

“Mark hyung’s really hot,” Donghyuck said casually from the couch, the Limitless dance video pulled up on his phone once again for ‘screening purposes’.

“What makes you say that?” Renjun wrinkled his nose from the other side of the couch as he tried desperately to paint Dongyuck’s toenails in a way that didn’t look like he just got mauled by bears.

“Look.” Donghyuck turned his phone around to show Renjun the infamous scene where Mark’s stomach was revealed. Renjun had seen it countless times by now, but it’s not like he was one to complain. “He’s got a really nice body.”

“Gay,” Jaemin said from the floor where he was trying to finish painting his own nails. They were looking a lot worse than Donghyuck’s, which was feat within itself.

“You bet your ass I am,” Donghyuck laughed at the same time that Renjun flicked the back of Jaemin’s head lightly.

Jeno frowned at them from the other side of the room, his own nail project forgotten long ago when he accidentally spilled the polish on the carpet, leaving a bright ugly green splotch that would never come out, and he was too scared to touch the bottle in case it happened again. Jaemin saw him sulking and nudged him with his foot.

“Yah, what’s wrong?” He asked as he dug his toes into Jeno’s side.

Jeno squirmed away, trying to avoid the green stain that was probably still wet. “Nothing,” he said, voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

“Come on, you wear your heart on your sleeve. What happened?” Donghyuck abandoned his phone so he could twist around (much to Renjun’s displeasure, trying to wrangle his feet to stay still) and peer at Jeno.

Jeno shook his head, crossing his arms and making his chin disappear into his chest. “No, you’ll make fun of me.”

“No we won’t,” Renjun said, but when Jeno gave him a suspicious look, he corrected himself. “ _Jaemin and I_ won’t, and if Donghyuckie does, I’ll beat him up for you.”

Donghyuck thrashed his feet at the threat in an attempt to kick Renjun until Renjun slapped his ankle with another threat of forcing him to drink the nail polish that was almost spilled in the skirmish. He gave Renjun one final jab with his foot before yanking them free and hobbling over to Jeno on the heels of his feet.

He crouched down in front of Jeno, cheeks puffed out as he stared into his eyes. They continued to look at each other in silence for a few moment before Donghyuck finally asked, “What’s wrong?”

Jeno mumbled something that Jaemin and Renjun couldn’t make out and Donghyuck let out a short almost-laugh that he tried to disguise as a cough.

“What, what’d he say?” Renjun asked as he got up to crouch next to Jeno as well. Jaemin scooted over so that he was sitting closer and motioned to Jeno to retry his sentence.

Jeno’s cheeks pinkened, and he pouted, head turning down to stare at the stain. “I said aren’t I the visual,” he mumbled, voice barely audible.

“Yes?” Jaemin asked more than said, looking over at Renjun for some kind of clarification, but he looked just as confused.

“Well I mean, like-” Jeno huffed in frustration, shifting slightly so he could fiddle with the edges of the drying stain “-okay, so you guys always talk about how attractive Mark hyung is and he is, he’s really handsome, but you guys never compliment me like that even though I’m supposed to be the visual and that makes me question what my position in the group is and if you guys even really like me and I know it’s just stupid hormones but I still feel shitty.”

Renjun laughed in surprise and disbelief, but when Jeno frowned at him, he explained with a faint smile, “No, you dummy, you’re still handsome, like super handsome, and we still love you a lot. I don’t know why you’d think otherwise.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin nodded in agreement, “Mark hyung is a different kind of handsome, too. He’s like that cute handsome that moms would ‘aw’ at, but you’re that sexy handsome, like ‘daddy’ handsome.”

Jeno wrinkled his nose. “I don’t ever want you to say ‘daddy’ again,” he said.

Donghyuck shoved Jaemin gently enough for him to fall over and then plopped himself down next to Jeno, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on the older’s shoulder. He cooed at Jeno's small efforts to shove him away.

“You know,” Donghyuck said, “just because I say Mark hyung is hot doesn’t mean I love him more than you. Actually, the reason I’m staying the night at this dorm is because he won’t stop falling asleep to podcasts or whatever out loud.”

“What are they about?” Renjun asked as he turned to sit on Jeno’s other side, joining Donghyuck in ~~torturing~~ hugging him.

“I have no fucking clue, but Johnny hyung said he’s cramming for physics or something.”

“Ew,” Jaemin and Jeno said at the same time.

“Also,” Donghyuck continued like Jaemin wasn’t currently crushing his legs in his attempt to crawl into Jeno’s lap, “Mark has a really weird taste in music. I was looking at his phone and he only has songs by AKMU and Flight of the Conchords downloaded.”

“How is this supposed to make me feel better?” Jeno asked. He tried to get Jaemin out of his lap and Renjun and Dongyuck off his arms, but they were too insistent and strong, so he decided to let them be. For now, at least, and he could pretend he didn’t like it.

“My point is that Mark hyung is hot, but he’s also weird. You’re hot and you also have a hot personality,” Donhyuck explained.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Jaemin said. Dongyuck stuck his tongue out at him.

“ _What he’s trying to say_ is that you’re really attractive, Jeno, but we don’t say it as often because we thought you knew. Plus, it’s what’s on the inside that counts, and you have such a bright personality it kind of outshines your good looks,” Renjun explained for Donghyuck. So now is he not only fluent in Chinese and Korean, but he can accurately translate Donghyuck’s bullshit too.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Donghyuck leaned on Jeno even more, making him have to clutch into Renjun so he wouldn’t fall. Donghyuck used the distraction to plant a very wet and sloppy kiss on Jeno’s cheek.

Jeno let out a high-pitched “ _eww_ ” just in time to Jaemin to surge forward and place a slightly not-as-gross kiss on Jeno’s forehead, followed by Renjun pecking Jeno’s other cheek.

“You guys are so gross,” Jeno whined and fell backwards, dragging Renjun and Donghyuck down with him. Even though Jaemin was unaffected by the change, he still decided to fall down with them to he was lying across Jeno’s stomach. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Jeno whined again, still trying to weakly break free.

Jaemin squished Jeno’s face between his hands so he could get him to stop wriggling and place a small kiss on his lips, Renjun and Donghyuck soon to follow. “You love it, though,” he said.

All Jeno did was wrinkle his nose again in mock disgust.

 

 

“Ew,” Jisung said quietly as he peeked out from the small crack in their bedroom door.

“What?” Chenle asked, not even looking up from his phone.

“The hyungs are being gross and affectionate again,” Jisung said.

“Ew,” Chenle echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a writing blig btw](http://www.polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
